Star Wars: The Fate of the Jedi
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars: The Last of the Jedi. Read it first before you read this. It is 3 years after Order 66. The Sith decide to take over the galay and only a handful of Jedi remain. Can the Sith be defeated? Read on to find out. COMPLETE!
1. Dark Side Rising

**Okay, here is my sequel to _Star Wars: The Last of the Jedi._ Here you go. Please R&R. Thank you. Oh, in my first story, I made a mistake. In _Yoda: Dark Rendezvous,_ Scout is fourteen years old not 12. But for all intents and purposes, there will be the three-year age difference between Kitch and Scout. Thank you.**

**Five years after _The Last of the Jedi_**

It had been three years since the betrayal of the Jedi by Anakin and Palpatine. So far, the Empire had not discovered the Jedi on Ilum. Kitch had also discovered four more Jedi Padawans about seventeen years old on the planet Corellia. So far, none of the padawans had looked like they would turn, but as Kitch soon discovered, that was about to change.

Kitch was asleep after a long day of training the padawans. Then, all of a sudden, he sat bolt up. Getting up, he ran to the next door, which was occupied by Scout.

"Scout, wake up!"

"What's up?"

"I feel a disturbance in the For…"

Just then, the alarms went off.

"What's happening?"

"Don't know, but it's the underground hanger. Get dressed and meet me there."

Kitch took off for the hanger. Something was wrong.

It didn't take him long to get there. When he did, he found one of the older padawans waiting for him. Chris White was seventeen and strong in the Force.

"Chris, what's wrong."

His answer was a burst of Force Lightning. Kitch was unable to get his lightsaber up in time to block it: the attack hit him dead on. The attack continued. Kitch knew he was too weak to survive. He fell into the Force, accepting his end.

All of a sudden, the attack stopped. Kitch looked up to see Scout, still in her nightclothes, her blue lightsaber blocking the attack. Just then, Barriss and Jessica rushed in, lightsabers ignited. Chris smiled.

"I'll be back. But right now, I must go find Lord Vader and let him know I found the rest of the Jedi on Ilum. So long."

He rushed aboard the ship that they had named _Frozen Jedi_ and a second later, the ship rose in the air and blasted off. Kitch looked at the others as Mace Windu walked in. Kitch knew what had to be done.

"Start the evacuation. Place the charges. When we leave, we're going to bring the temple to the ground. Sparky, wipe the computers and relocate all data to the _Guardian of the Jedi_. Let's get moving people."

"Where are we going Kitch?" Scout asked, concern all over her face.

"We're going to Naboo."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of Vader finding the children. None of them are old enough to handle a lightsaber."

Just then, Kitch had an idea. He grabbed his comlink.

"Correction. Everyone get onto the _Life Force._ Scout and I are going to take the _Guardian of the Jedi_ to Tatooine to visit Master Kenobi. We'll join you on Naboo."

Kitch knew it was a dark day indeed. They now had three opponents to worry about. Letting go of the lose, he rushed to evacuate the Jedi.

**Sorry so short, but it _is_ just a prologue after all. Next chapter soon. R&R**


	2. Scout gone and the Challenge

Okay, here is my next chapter. I hope you like it. R&R 

The _Guardian of the Jedi_ emerged from hyperspace at Tatooine. Kitch grabbed the controls and took the ship down. However, instead of landing in the Mos Eisley spaceport, he took the ship out towards the Dune Sea.

"Sparky, pull me the coordinates to Master Kenobi's settlement."

A minute later, he not only saw the coordinates, but a map showing him where Master Kenobi was. He landed the ship not that far from Obi-Wan's hut. After the ship was down, Kitch and Scout got up and walked out.

It was a five-minute walk to the little hut, but the time seemed to go by fast. Before long, Kitch was inside Obi-Wan's hut. However, Obi-Wan was not there. Just as they were getting ready to leave, they heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber being ignited.

"Who are you?"

"Master Kenobi? It's me, Kitch."

There was a second in which the lightsaber deactivated. The two turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walking towards them.

"Kitch, it is good to see you. May I presume this is Esterhazy with you?"

"Yes master, it is."

"Well, I'm glad to see you both. It's been a very long time since I saw you; I've not seen you since you left the _Tantive IV,_ and that was three years ago."

"Well, I thought I would give you an update. Not long after we left, I found Barriss Offeé on Felucia, and I found Master Mace Windu was alive after facing Palpatine, being cared for by Dexter Jettster, but then I was taken captive by Darth Vader, which allowed Barriss and Master Windu to escape to Ilum. On the Star Destroyer _Dark Reaper, _I found Bant Eerin and Tru Veld, and with Bant's help, we killed Asajj Ventress and escaped. I found three more padawans on Corellia a year ago, one of which just fell to the Dark Side. We have relocated the Jedi to Naboo for now."

"Do you know where this padawan is going?"

"He said something about joining Vader. That's why we moved the Jedi."

"I sense you have another reason for coming here. Why?"

"Because, we need you to come with us to confront the padawan."

"Really?"

"Yes, if we can stop him before he joins Vader, then we could avert a major catastrophe."

"If I go with you, who would stay here to watch over Luke?"

"Scout could do that. It would be safer for her than facing a Dark Jedi."

"What did you just say?"

Kitch looked up at her; he knew he had made a mistake now.

"Nothing…"

"Your saying I'm too weak in the Force to face a Dark Jedi. Your treating me like a baby, and I'm almost _sixteen_ years old!"

"Scout…"

"Of all the people I have ever known, I never thought _you_ would make fun of me for being weak in the Force. I wish you knew how much that hurts when people tell me that."

"Look, I'm just…"

"Shut up, just shut up! I never want to see you again."

With that, she turned and ran out. Kitch and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"What do we do Master Kenobi?"

"Give it five minutes. If she's not back, we go look for her."

Five minutes later, Scout had not returned. Finally, Obi-Wan and Kitch took the _Guardian_ and went to Mos Eisley. As they left, Kitch noticed the Speeder Bike in the cargo hold was missing. As the arrived at Mos Eisley, Kitch noticed an Imperial shuttle leaving.

"We're going to have to be careful Kitch."

"Tell me about it."

They got off of the ship and started looking for her. Kitch and Obi-Wan split up and went looking for Scout.

It wasn't long until Kitch found a lead. He was in the cantina when the bar tender yelled at him.

"You, come here."

Kitch walked over to him.

"Are you Kitch Blue?"

"How did you…?"

"I have something for you."

He handed Kitch a lightsaber and a datapad. Kitch recognized the hilt of the lightsaber immediately; it belonged to Scout. He grabbed his comlink.

"Meet me at the ship."

Obi-Wan was waiting for Kitch at the landing pad the _Guardian of the Jedi._ Once he arrived, they went inside and looked at the datapad. It was a message; a message from Darth Vader.

"Young Kitch. I have waited so long for this. I have your Force-senseless girlfriend in my custody. Don't worry, she is still alive. However, if you don't meet me on Coruscant at the old Jedi Temple in four days, I will kill her, and order the entire Star Fleet to open fire and kill everyone on the capital, after the emperor is evacuated. See you later, young Jedi. And so you know, my fleet is on the way to deal with the remaining Jedi. So long."

Kitch looked at Obi-Wan.

"Let's go…"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a trap. Vader, that padawan that just fell, and Palpatine will be waiting for us. We need help."  
"But none of the survivors are strong enough to help us."

"There is one?"

"Who?"

"Lets get off of this planet. Then, set your course for the Dagobah system. We're going to see an old friend."

**There you go. Hope you liked it, I do. (lol) Next chapter soon R&R**


	3. The Renforcments Have Arrived

And here is my next chapter. R&R Remember, I don't own Star Wars, only Kitch and his sister. 

The_ Guardian of the Jedi_ dropped out of hyperspace right outside of Dagobah's gravity well. Kitch took the ship down.

They barely broke the atmosphere when the ship started to rock back and forth.

"Something's causing the ship to be impossible to control. It's like magnetic interference. My sensors and instruments are going haywire. Sparky, cut in the auxiliary power, now! Master Kenobi, I would strap back in, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

It took all of Kitch's abilities as a pilot, as well as the combined Force powers of Obi-Wan and Kitch both, and Kitch was still sure he might not make it down in one piece.

Kitch was able to land the ship on the shore of a small swamp. The two Jedi undid their straps and walked off of the ship. Once they were out, Obi-Wan took the lead.

"Just follow me; I know where we're going."

Kitch followed him as Obi-Wan led them around the swamp, and once they were on the other side, Kitch saw a small hut, and inside the hut, Kitch could sense the Force in such an amount that it was like a pool of the Force. They were met outside of the hut by a small, green figure Kitch knew all too well: It was Jedi Master Yoda.

"Young Obi-Wan, surprised I am to see you here, and with young Kitch as well."

"Hello Master Yoda. We're sorry to disturb you, but we have a problem, and we need your help."

"Well, come in, and here about your problem, I will."

Together, they walked into Yoda's small house. It was so small in fact, that Obi-Wan and Kitch had to stay hunched over while they were inside.

Once they were inside, Yoda sat down and looked at the two Jedi. Obi-Wan looked at Kitch before talking to the ancient Jedi Master.

"Master Windu is still alive. There are roughly 30 Jedi being trained by young Kitch and the others. However, one of the older padawans fell to the Dark Side. Kitch and Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy came to Tatooine to ask me to help them stop him before he joined Darth Vader. Kitch kind of offeneded her and she ran off. Later, we discovered she had been kidnapped by Vader. We have three days now to meet Vader and the fallen padawan, Chris White, at the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant. We believe it may be a trap, and Sidious himself may be waiting there for us. We need you to come with us. This may be our last chance to stop the Sith."

Yoda sat there, listening to Obi-Wan as he explained the siuation to him. Meanwhile, Kitch sat there, not saying a word. Finally, Obi-Wan stopped and Yoda looked up.

"Faced Palpatine before, I did; and I lost."

Obi-Wan sat up straight. This was the first time he had heard Master Yoda talk about that night, three years ago, that he had faced Darth Sidious and lost. He could sense the Jedi Master's pain at having failed the Republic that last time.

"For 800 years have I taught Jedi. Yet for the first time, lost the battle, I did. Face Palpatine again, I can not."

"But Master Yoda, we need your help. Without you, we cannot defeat them."

"Unfortunate, it is. But if defeat them you cannot, then turn down the challenge, you should."

"I wish it were that easy Master Yoda, but if we don't, Vader and the Emipre will evacuate the Emperor and unleash the entire Star Fleet upon the capital. Trillions of people will die. Master, you told me aboard the _Tantive IV_ three years ago that as long as one Jedi was still alive, then the Jedi Order would still live. There are three of us right now, which means the Order is still alive. Isn't the Order's duty to protect the innocent. We must meet as Vader has demanded, if not to defeat the Sith, than to defend all of the people who will otherwise die."

Yoda looked over at Kitch, who had failed to say anything during the whole discussion.

"What think you, young Kitch?"

Kitch looked up, as if he was startled to here his name. However, he recovered quickly.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I know I will go to meet Vader, and I will do my duty to the Jedi Order, and to the Republic. I know some would say I'm holding on to a religion that has died out, and to a government that was corrupt, but as long as I live, I will still be a Jedi Knight, and an officer of the Republic."

"Spoken like a true Jedi Master, that is. Yet, sense something else within you, I do."

Obi-Wan was also looking at Kitch with thoughtful eyes, and suddenly, Kitch wished he was somewhere else than with the two most powerful Jedi Masters in the galaxy.

"I…I…I don't know. I think I may…"

"Love young Esterhazy, do you not."

Kitch looked at Yoda like he had gone crazy.

"How…?"

"Forget that I am the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, you do. Think I won that job in a raffel, do you? I can see through you, I can."

"A Jedi does not fall in love."

"Yes, but see my mistake now, I do. For 800 years have I taught Jedi. Yet, a mistake I made. Training my Jedi to refight the last Jedi-Sith war, I was. Young Kitch, a story can I tell you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"When facing Sidious I was, realized something, I did. Beat me, the Dark Lord did, because adapted, the Sith have. Yet, allow the Jedi Order to stalagmate, I did. Allow the Order to change with time, I did not."

"Master Yoda, what are you trying to say?"

"I think what he's trying to say is that there might have been a few guidelines and rules that should have been taken out."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example, attachment is forbidden. Yet, it was because one Jedi got attached that the Jedi Order is all but extinct. Yet, had Jedi been allowed to get attached, he Anakin would never had been afraid of being discovered. And when he began having problems, he could have talked to Master Yoda and myself. In other words, Master Yoda thinks that 'attachment is forbidden' rule should be taken out of the Jedi Code."

"Master Kenobi, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head. Kitch was about to say something when Master Yoda butted in.

"Right about what he said earlier, Obi-Wan is. Go with you to Coruscant, I will."

"Really?"

Yoda nodded. But then he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Lost my lightsaber in the fight with Sidious, I did. Have you the material to build one, young Kitch?"

"Yes my Master, I do."

"Good, to your ship, take me, and lets get out of here."

Together, the three Jedi Knights walked out of Yoda's small house and to the _Guardian._ Once they were on the ship, Kitch started the ship and a couple of minutes later, they were leaving the planet behind.

"Okay Master Kenobi, we're making a pit stop at Naboo first. We're going to pick up a couple more Jedi to take with us."

"Do we have the time?"

"Yes. I have plotted the best course to give us a small margine of error. We'll be cutting it close, but we will make it. Master Yoda, come with me and I'll get you the stuff to make a new lightsaber. I even have a green crystal I found on Ilum."

Just one day later, the _Guardian of the Jedi _landed in the city of Theed, capital of the planet Nabbo. Obi-Wan and Yoda followed Kitch as he led them to the hidden building that now served as the Jedi Temple. Kitch had scouted Naboo two years ago to find a place to use in case the temple on Ilum was compromised. Kitch stopped and entered a pass code, and a second later a door open and Kitch continued and it wasn't long until they met up with the other Jedi.

"Okay, everyone, shut up and listen to me."

When everyone stopped talking, Kitch continued.

"Okay, Scout has been kidnapped by Darth Vader. In two days, I have to confront both Vader and Chris. If I don't, then Coruscant will be destroyed. With me are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. I am taking three more Jedi and the rest of you will stay here, and while you are here, you will all be on high alert. Master Windu, Bant, and Barriss, you are coming. Jessica, you and Tru are now in charge of the padawans. Break into the blasters and teach them how to use a blaster. May the Force be with you."

Everyone broke and went to get prepared. Mace Windu, Barriss, and Bant walked over to where Kitch, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were standing. Mace shook hands with the two masters. Obi-Wan smiled.

"It's good to see you again, old friend."

He then turned to Bant.

"Bant, I am so glad to see you alive and well."

"Yeah, well, we're going to have to have a happy reunion later. Right now, we have a few Sith to fight."

They all turned to look at Kitch, and they were all surprised to see the look of grim seriousness on his face.

"Right you are, young one."

Together, six of the strongest Jedi Knights in the entire order walked off towards a date with a battle thousands of years in the making: Good verus evil, Jedi versus Sith, and Kitch was sure someone would pay the ultimate price.

Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace, Darth Vader and Darth Sidious sat with Chris white, ready to make him a Sith. Sidious stood up.

"The ancient rule of two is no more. Young one, are you ready to take your place in history as a Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"I am, my master."

"Very well. From now on, you will be known as…Darth Rage. Your first job is to help Lord Vader and myself destroy the Jedi when the come to rescue their friend. Then, you will rule the galaxy with us."

"I am pleased my masters. I will destroy the Jedi Order, and bring the Empire to the height of its strength."

"You will be more than a match for young Kitch, Lord Rage."

**So, what did you think? Was it long enough for you? I hope so. Please R&R**


	4. Fighting the Sith

**Okay, here is Chapter 4 of The Fate of the Jedi. Enjoy and R&R (Oh, remember I don't own Star Wars, though I bet I know more about it than he does, but only Kitch.) Oh, someone will die, and soon.**

The trip from Naboo to Coruscant was little more than a day long. It wasn't long until the _Guardian_ dropped out of hyperspace at the capital. Surprisingly, control did not ask for him to verify his identity. Instead, they let him continue on his course. Kitch locked onto the Jedi Temple and put the ship to full speed. He decided to land the _Guardian of the Jedi_ in one of the old hangers of the temple. Together, the six Jedi walked out of the ship and through the Jedi Temple. Kitch was deep in thought as they walked.

_'It's been three years since a Jedi stepped through these halls. And yet I still feel like it was yesterday when I fought Anakin and killed those Clone Troopers to save Scout and the children. I can still hear the screams of all of the padawans and younglings as blaster bolts coursed through them and killed them. It feels so haunted.'_

Obi-Wan must have known what he was thinking, because he walked over and stood beside Kitch.

"I can still sense all of the pain the children went through that night. It feels like the temple will always be haunted."

"I know what you mean, Master Kenobi. Out of all of us that are here right now, I am the only one who was here that night, when Anakin and the Clones attacked. None of you had to hear the screams as younglings and padawans were killed, killed without any chance to fight. None of you had to go through the feeling that nothing you could do would be enough to save the children. I once had a meeting with Palpatine, right after you and Anakin left for Cato Nemoidia. I had my lightsaber, I could have killed him, and I could have stopped this whole thing. Yet I didn't. Every night, when I close my eyes and go to sleep, those screams and those bodies are all I see and hear."

Mace walked forward and stood in front of the young knight.

"So could I, as well as all of the others here. But no one knew, no one even suspected that Palpatine could be Sidious. I tried to stop him, but because I was so busy wanting to kill the Dark Lord of the Sith, Skywalker was able to get under my guard. And none of you had to see the look on Skywalker's face when he told me Palpatine was Sidious. It was like he had lost his best friend."

"The past is the past, and change it, we can not. Therefore, to honor young Anakin, bring down the Sith, we must."

Everyone nodded. Kitch started forward.

"Let's go."

Then it happened. Kitch had barely gone a few yards when a red lightsaber blade came crashing out of the air. Kitch spun, his blue blade up immediately, meeting the red blade an inch from his face. Kitch spared a second to look at the others.

"Go, now! Find Vader. I can handle this Bant, give this to Scout when you find her." Kitch said, tossing Scout's saber to Bant.

The other five Jedi were reluctant to go, but they did. They all knew that if they didn't, Vader could get away.

Meanwhile, Kitch was fighting for his life. He knew his opponent was Chris, and he knew Chris meant to kill him, and the other Jedi with him.

"Chris, you don't have to do this. You can come back to the light, and no one will say anything about it. You don't have to join the Sith."

"I'm not Chris anymore you fool. I am Darth Rage, Dark Lord of the Sith."

Kitch did a back flip and landed 20 yards in front of Chris. Kitch deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it to the ground; it landed a hundred yards away.

"Fine, be that way. If you are truly a Sith Lord, then attack me. I am defenseless. If you are truly a Dark Lord of the Sith, then attack me. Until then, I say you are a Jedi, and a Jedi would never attack an unarmed opponent."

"So be it…Jedi."

Chris held up his hand and a burst of Force Lightning hit Kitch dead on. Kitch was thrown to the ground. The attack continued, and Kitch knew this time, there was no Scout to come to his rescue. He dropped into the Force, ready to accept his end. No one was there to help him survive.

Meanwhile, the other five Jedi walked through the temple, searching for Scout and for the other two Sith.

They met up with Vader and Sidious in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which was now bone dry. Behind the two Sith Lords was Scout, and to Obi-Wan's surprise, she was alive. Vader and Sidious activated their lightsabers, as did the Jedi, and the fight was on. As the fighting started, Obi-Wan caught Bant.

"Bant, stay out of the fight for now. When you catch Vader and Sidious off guard, swing around and free Scout, give her lightsaber to her, and have her help Kitch, then you join us."

Bant did as she was told, and when Scout was free, she run off to help Kitch. Scout found him, right as Rage, standing over Kitch's head, raised his red blade and lowered it….

**What did you think? I love giving cliffhangers. R&R**


	5. The Mother of all Battles

**Here's Chapter 5. Remember, I don't own any of this, except for Kitch. Thanks. R&R**

Scout watched as Rage lowered his red blade towards Kitch. She knew there was no way she could get to Rage in time to stop him. Scout watched as the red blade lowered closer and closer to Kitch's neck. The red blade came down and got to within an inch of Kitch…when a silver lightsaber blade came up and under, colliding with Rage's blade. The wielder of the new blade was someone dressed in Jedi robes, though Scout could not see his or her face. Rage pulled his blade up and continued the duel with the newcomer.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and the other Jedi were in the battle of their lives. Mace and Yoda fought Sidious in a storm of purple, green, and red light while Obi-Wan, Barriss, and Bant fought Vader. Vader knocked Obi-Wan to the ground, who was second later accompanied by Barriss, which now left Bant to face Vader, alone. Bant was a great Jedi Knight, but she was no match for Darth Vader. Obi-Wan and Barriss could only watch as Vader slowly overpowered the Mon Calamarian. Then, when Vader knew he could win, he started using the Force to throw objects at the Knight.

Finally, Bant was overcome by Vader's sheer power. She knelt on the ground, knowing she had lost the battle. Obi-Wan and Barriss continued trying to free their legs of the debris that Vader had trapped them under. Obi-Wan could only watch in horror as Vader's red saber swung down, cutting Bant's head clean off of her shoulders. It fell free and rolled on the ground, resting right in front of Obi-Wan.

Kitch could feel Bant's death through the Force. The new stranger was still fighting with Rage. Scout had snuck over and was now helping the knight to his feet.

"I'm glad to see your still alive Scout. I was worried about you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"I figured so. I felt a disturbance in the Force. Something terrible has happened."

"What?"

"I don't know. But I think we better go and find the others."

"What about Darth Rage?"

"Leave him to the new guy. We'll come back later. Let's go."

Together, Scout and Kitch ran to the place where the other Jedi were fighting the two Sith.

When they arrived, Kitch started looking for Obi-Wan, and when he saw Vader advancing on the fallen Jedi Master, Kitch ran to his aid, noticing Bant's decapitated body.

"Skywalker, stop right where you are."

Vader stopped and turned to look at Kitch.

"So, you're still alive young Kitch. How pleasant of you to join us."

"I think it's time we finish that duel we started when you betrayed the Jedi."

Kitch jumped forward, his blue blade screaming to life at the same time. Kitch, Jedi Guardian, collided with Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and the two combatants let loose everything they had. Blue clashed against red, Dark collided with light, and everyone knew that it was a very dangerous fight; Kitch's anger was not smothered.

"You were a Jedi Knight! You were the Chosen One! How could you betray your friends, your _family_, like that? You killed defenseless children without mercy! You deserve to die, you Sith disease!"

"Good, let your hatred and anger flow through you. Feel the power it gives you. Use it as your weapon. Give in to the Dark Side, and I can teach you things through the Force like you could never imagine."

"I'll show you what I can imagine!" Kitch screamed as he rushed forward, swinging his blade in every direction, which caused Vader to be thrown off balance.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was so sure you would bring balance to the Force. Yet here you stand, a Dark Lord of the Sith who has killed almost all of the Jedi in the galaxy. You killed the woman you loved, because in the end, the only thing you cared about was _you_! So typical of a stupid Sith.Pdamé loved you, and yet you killed her. You killed the one person I had besides my sister."

"What…"

"She was my mother you stupid Sith fool! When she was eleven years old, she was raped, and because of it, she had twins. Yet no one but her family and the Jedi Council knew it. We were found to be strong in the Force, so she gave us to the Jedi for training to give us a chance. Of course, three years later, she became the queen of Naboo. And I will make sure you pay for what you did."

Kitch surged forward, his blue blade cutting at Vader with no restraint at all. Vader did succeed in catching Kitch in a Force Choke, and then he started to kill the young Jedi.

Scout could not take it. Before she knew it, her hands were up, and lightning flew out of it, hitting Vader in the chest. However, it did not hurt the Sith, who was now laughing.

"You're so weak in the Force that not even the Dark Side is strong in you."

Scout stopped, as everyone stopped fighting to look at what she had done.

"No, I am a Jedi. A Jedi does not use the Force for attack." She activated her blue lightsaber and ran forward to meet Vader, even though she knew she was no match for the Dark Lord.

However, before she arrived, Obi-Wan had freed himself and jumped forward his blue blade going on the attack. Obi-Wan's blue blade came forward, cutting at Darth Vader's back, causing him to jump over the two Jedi. However, Barriss was there to meet Vader, her blue blade once again throwing the Dark Lord off of balance.

Meanwhile, Mace and Yoda were pushing Darth Sidious back, causing the Dark Lord of the Sith to loose his balance. Vader, Sidious, and Rage all knew that this time they would be defeated by the Jedi Order. They all knew there was only one option left...they would have tp retreat, and soon. But Sidious would do as much damage as possible. He caught Yoda in a Force Whirlwind, leaving Mace alone to fight Sidious. Sidious was too good for Mace. Before Mace knew it, the Sith's red blade cut through Mace's thigh, causing him to fall. As he fell, Sidious brought his blade in high and down, cutting into Mace's chest. The follow up swing came through his neck, and the final blow cut clean through his heart, making certain he was dead; everyone could sense his passing through the Force. Then, Yoda got free and the battle was over.

The three Sith were forced to retreat. After a long battle, the Jedi had won, though at a great price. Bant was dead, as was Mace Windu. Barriss was unconscious, and everyone was tired. The Jedi went to meet the stranger who had saved Kitch. Kitch walked forward.

"What's your name?"

"Timoth…"

**What did you think? R&R**


	6. Rocky Relationships

**Okay, here is my next chapter. Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy.This chapter will focus more on Kitch's relationship with Scout, as well as his sister.R&R**

"Timoth Frejik. I know you, you're in charge of the Hidden Temple. I must say, I'm glad you showed up when you did. How did you know we would be here anyways?"

"The Force."

"Well, we're on our way to Naboo, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure. I have my own ship, so why not?"

"Okay, well, lets go."

After they loaded the bodies onto the _Guardian of the Jedi,_ Kitch took the ship out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace. During the trip back to Naboo, everyone either slept or meditated, and they were all exhausted from the battle on Coruscant. Kitch was just glad that Scout was safe, even though Mace Windu and Bant had died.

_'Kitch, that was wrong. Mace and Bant died to save Scout, and yet your glad she lived even though they died.'_

Kitch sat as he thought about this. He had always had a problem about selfishness when he really wanted something, even though the cost was great. As he thought about this, Scout walked into the cockpit.

"Hey Kitch."

"Oh. Hey Scout, what's up?"

"Checking to see if your okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't know. You did just go through hell."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?" Scout didn't know whether to be afraid or flattered by this.

"What about me?"

"I want to apologize. You have saved my skin a dozen times since I've known you, especially on Korriban 3. I didn't mean to insult you on Tatooine, because you may not have the perfect connection to the Force, but you are still a Jedi, and I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking about your feelings, so I apologize."

"Don't worry about, I know you didn't mean anything by it, I just overreacted. You have nothing to apologize for."

"So, we good?"

"I guess, for now anyway."

They both laughed at that, but then Scout turned serious again.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I want resist Vader and the Empire, but we don't have many people with the strength we need to do that. We may have to go into hiding."

"I know who we could get to help us."

"Who?"

"Revan and the others on board the _Ebon Hawk._"

"Where did they go when they when they left Manaan?"

"Dantooine. I think Revan said something about an old Jedi Enclave that used to be there."

Well then, when we get to Naboo, why don't we stay for a day or so to make sure everything is fine and then we can go to Dantooine and try to get Revan and the others to join us in the fight against Vader."

Kitch said nothing, but thought about it for a minute. On one hand, he really didn't want to risk a trip to Dantooine, not with Vader, Sidious, and Rage out there. But, at the same time, he would be alone, with Scout, for at least a couple of days. Finally, he gave in.

"Okay, we'll do that."

"Okay, I'm going to go and get something to eat."

As Scout walked out, Kitch smiled, but it didn't last long, for at that minute, Yoda walked in. Kitch stood up and bowed as the diminuative Jedi Master entered.

"Hello Master Yoda."

"Good to see you're okay, it is."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sense your confusion, I do."

"My confusion, about what?"

"Rember do you, what I said on Dagobah?"

"What?"

"I think what Master Yoda is trying to tell you is that we know you are in love with Tallisibeth."

"What...how..."

"And we are going to stand aside and let you two do the one thing we Jedi have always frowned on."

"You mean fallinf in love."

"Right. As I said on Dagobah, had we adapted and allowed love, Anakin may still be with us, and Sidious would be dead."

"But, be wary young Kitch. One day, have to choose between love and your duty to the Jedi Order, you may. The reason the Order was against love, this is."

"I understand Masters. But, she is only my friend, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, she's no true Jedi, she can barely use the Force, though I will admit she is an okay Jedi, I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I do not love her. I mean, how could I?"

Yoda frowned as he listened to Kitch. Finally, he turned to walk out, but not before looking at Kitch.

"Say that now, you do. But realize you will, that lying to us and to yourself, you are."

Little did they know that Scout had not gone to get something to eat, but had stayed to listen in on the conversation. When she heard what Kitch had to say, her heart broke into two pieces. Just as she was about to start to cry, she heard Yoda and Obi-Wan coming her way. As fast as she could, she got up and ran to her room, where she shut the door and fell onto her bed, crying.

For the rest of the time in hyperspace, Scout completly avoided Kitch. When they were on Naboo, and with the other Jedi, they held the pyer services for Mace Windu and Bant. The next day, Obi-Wan, Timoth, Scout, Kitch, Yoda, Barriss, Tru, and Jessica met to decide the future of the Jedi Order.

Most of them thought it would be a good idea to stay in hiding so that Vader and the Empire couldn't find them. But Kitch and Scout, though they had not talked for the past couple of days, were agreed on fighting back. Finally, Kitch presented their plan.

"I know a few people who could help us fight back."

"And who would that be?"

Obi-Wan asked.

"Revan."

"The Dark Lord who lived four thousand years ago?"

"Right. He turned back to the light side and a few weeks before Anakin turned, we found he was still alive, along with four other Jedi, on the planet Manaan. That's where master Shen went to."

"Kitch, do you trust him?"

"With my life Master Kenobi."

"Who will go to get here?"

Well, Scout and I were the ones the Jedi Council sent to Manaan on that mission, so we could go."

"A good plan, this is. And send young Offeé and your sister with you, we should."

"I don't mind them going."

"Then it's settled, the four of you should take the _Guardian of the Jedi_ and go retrieve Revan and his little group. The rest of us can stay here and watch the children."

"That's a great plan."

Kitch, may the Force be with you. And may it be you three too."

All four bowed before they walked off.

"May the Force be with you too Masters."

Two hours later, they were on the _Guardian of the Jedi_ and in hyperspace, en route to Dantooine. Kitch ate while Barriss sat at the controls. Jessica had gone to the refresher when she noticed Scout, in her room, looking into space.

"Scout, you okay?"

Over the past three years, the two had become as close as sisters. Because of this, Jessica knew Scout like the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I beat Darth Sidious in a lightsaber fight this morning too. Now, what's wrong."

"I heard Kitch talking to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan about me."

"And?"

"He insulted me."

"What did he say?"

So Scout sat there and told Jessica of what she had overheard. When she was finsihed, Jessica sat up.

"I'll go talk to him. And don't worry, he won't ged mad. Just get some sleep while you still can."

Jessica walked out and made her way to the galley, where Kitch was halfway through with a nerf burger.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Were you talking with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi about Scout on the way to Naboo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She heard what you said, and I think you broke the girls heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but she cares about you, more than you kow. And I think you care about her too."

"So."

"So tell her."

"No, I'm not going to do that."

"Yes, you are. And you're going to apologize too."

"No."

"Look, there is someone who loves you very much. I wish I was that lucky..."

"I love you very much."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Now, go and talk to her. I know you're not good with emotions, but this time you have to be."

"Look, you're right, but I don't want her to know that. I couldn't stand it if I allowed it to go on and then something happened to her, and it may, because we're on a collision course with the Dark Side and the Sith."

"Yeah, but at least if she dies, she'll die knowing she was loved. What's more important, her or your feelings? Now, go talk to her."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her."

**How did you like?The relationship between Scout and Kitch sureis bumpy, huh. And he's like most of us guys, unable to tell the girl how he really feels. Poor kid.R&R**


	7. Apologies and the Return of an Old Enemy

**Okay, here is my next chapter. Please R&R**

Kitch walked from the cokpit to Scout's quarters. When he saw the door was shut, he stopped and knocked. When he heard her say come in, he did.

"Scout?"

"Oh, it's you." she said, not looking up from her bed. Kitch walked down and sat on the bed at her feet.

"Why don't you sit up, I need to talk to you."

Scout slowly sat up and when Kitch saw here face, he felt even worse because he could tell she had been crying for a while.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your fee..."

"No, you're not. You've said that before, but after you say it, you always hurt me even more. Why? Why do you always hurt me? Is it fun? Do you like doing it?"

"No, I..."

"Then why. Why?"

"Because, all of my life, I've been a Jedi. All of the teachers always said aia was like Ferus Olin, the perfect Jedi. And the one thing that's gotten me is the fact that Jedi are not allowed to fall in love."

"So, what does that have to do with this? Just because Jedi aren't allowed to love, you have to hurt me?"

"You know, you really are stupid for someone I consider to be one of the smartest people I know."

"Kitch..."

"Look, I'm sorry for what's happened. It's just hard to break old habbits."

"Kitch, you still haven't answered my question."

"I guess what I'm trying to say isScout, I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you. I know what I told Master Yoda and Obi-Wan, even after they said they wouldn't stop it, but I do love you. I guess I was still trying to be the perfect Jedi, though I'm not. I am so sorry."

She said nothing, but sat there. It was so hard for her to take in. Here she was, one of the worse Jedi in history, her world crashing down around her, and now the one person she absolutly trusted had just told her that he loved her. She was debating on what to do when tentavly, slowly, he reached over and hugged her close to him.

Kitch, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he was doing. He had never thought he would be doing this in his life, and yet he was.When he grabbed her, he expected her to resist, but she didn't.

They held that position for the next several minutes, and then Kitch did something so shocking, he thought the universe had just exploded. He kissed her. The look on his face however, was nothing compared to Scout's. But then came the most shocking event of all. She kissed him back. Though it only lasted for a minute or so, it felt like 4000 years to Kitch. Finally, for the need of air, they broke. Scout looked like she was about to die.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Yeah, me neither. You're a good kisser Scout."

"Thanks. So are you, for a Jedi that is."

"This coming from a girl who is one of the best Jedi I know."

"Very funny."

Scout laid her head on his shoulder. He soflty carresed her hair.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. You know, I never was any good about my feelings. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have..."

Just then, Kitch's comlink beeped.

"Kitch, we've left hyperspace and we are now at Dantooine. Get up here...if you're not busy elsewhere."

"On my way Jessica."

He killed the comlink and stood up, walking for the door. He stopped however, and looked at Scout.

"You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

By the time Kitch made it to the cockpit, Jessica had done taken the _Guardian of the_Jedi into the atmosphere. He stood next to her as she unbuckled to give him the pilots seat.

"Jessica, lock onto the location of the old Jedi Enclave."

"Done did. We should be arriving there any minute."

Sure enough, it wasn't even a full minute before the enclave came into view. Kitch landed the ship next to the _Ebon Hawk_ and once they were down, they four Jedi left the ship. They were gretted by Juhani, who was out front practicing with her lightsaber.

"Hey Juhani, where's Revan?"

"Hello Kitch. He is in the old Council Chambers. There's not much to do around here."

"Would we die if we went to see him?"

"Not at all. Go right in."

Kitch bowed to Juhani and then he and the other three walked in. Revan was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hello Kitch, it's good to see you again."

"Hey Revan, you too. Listen, there's an emergency."

"What?"

"The Jedi Order is almost dead. There are not even a hundered of us left."

"What!"

"The Supreme Chancellor was the Dark Lord Sidious. 98 of the Jedi are dead. We need you and the others to come with us. We think that with your help, we may be able to save the Jedi Order."

"We'll go with you, but what's your plan?"

"We don't really have one yet. We're going to head for Naboo and once there, we, along with the rest of the Jedi, will come up with a game plan."

Just then, an alarm went off. Revan got up and walked over to a console on the wall. He looked over at Kitch.

"Did anyone come with you?"

"Not that we know of, why?"

"There's a capital ship just dropped out of hyperspace. ETA is five minutes."

"Imperial Star Destroyer. We have to get to our ships and get in the air, now!"

"Okay Kitch, lets go."

Revan grabbed his comling and called for the other Jedi with him to meet him at the _Ebon Hawk._ Then, they ran out front to the area where the _Guardian of the Jedi _and _Ebon Hawk_ were. Each crew manned their ship and a second later, the two rose in unison. Once they broke atmosphere, however, they could see the ship was not an Imperial vessal. But what Revan had to say about made Kitch feel even worse.

"Kitch, can you see the name on the side of that ship?"

"Hang on, I'll take us closer...yeah, it's called the _Levaiathan..._"

"This is Admiral Saul Karath of the Sith Empire. Surrender now or you will be destroyed."

"This isn't possible, Saul Karath died 4,000 years ago. I was there when it happened."

"He doesn't sound too dead too me. What should we do?"

"We should get to Naboo while we still have a chance. I've been captured by the _Leviathan_ once, and I sure don't want to do it again."

"You've got a point Jolee.Okay, we're going. We'll discuss how and what later. I'm sending you the coordinates. Jump with us."

A second later, the stars turned into starlines as they entered hyperspace. Once they were safe, Kitch used the Force to contact Revan.

_"What was that all about?"_

_"The _Levaithan_ was Saul Karath's flagship when he served under my apprentice, Darth Malak. However, Bastila, a soldier named Carth Onasi, and I killed him on the bridge of the _Leviathan,_ and the ship itself was destroyed by Admiral Dodonna herself aboard the _Endar Spire II_ during the battle of the Star Forge."_

_"Revan, I sensed something back there."_

_"What did you sense Bastila?"_

_"I don't know, but it felt like...no it couldn't be."_

_"It couldn't be what."_

_"If it wasn't for the fact that I knew you killed him on the Star Forge, I would say I sensed Malak back there."_

_"Hey, if this Saul Karath dude is alive, then I wouldn't doubt Malak either."_

_"Oh great." _Jessica said as she and Barriss said, joing the Force conversation.

_That's all we need is a fourth Sith Lord to fight. What are we going to do Kitch?"_

_"I suggest we all get some rest and wait until we get to Naboo and then see what Master Kenobi and MasterYoda say."_

_"I agree."_

**So, how did you like it. I'm sorry, but this chapter was mainly about Kitch and Scout finally getting together. I've been trying to do that since the first chapter of Star Wars: The Last of the Jedi. And so you know, I have a reason for the _Leviathan _and Karath showing up at the end. Please REVIEW! Thank you!**


	8. Battle Plans

It was a little while before the _Guardian of the Jedi _and the_ Ebon Hawk_ landed on Naboo. They landed the two ships about five miles away from the hidden warehouse. From there they walked to where the Jedi were being housed. Kitch led the way as they entered. They were met by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Kitch, I'm glad to see you have returned safely. May I presume this is Revan with you?"

"It is. These are Jedi Knights Bastila Shen, Jolee Bindo, and Juhani." he pointed to each one as he said their name. They bowed as their name was called. He then pointed to Obi-Wan, who also bowed.

"And this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." as Obi-Wan said this, Yoda walked over to stand next to Obi-Wan.

"Oh, and this is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master Yoda."

As they bowed, Bastila finally spoke.

"Excuse me master Yoda, but are you related to a Jedi Master Vandar?"

"My great-great-great-great-grandfather he was."

"I was just curious my master."

"Okay, listen, we ran into a problem leaving Dantooine."

"What?"

"We were attacked?"

"Imperial?"

"Sith. The ship was of a design I've never seen before. It's name was_ Leviathan,_ commanded by an Admiral Saul Karath."

"And?"

"According to Revan, both the ship and the man were destroyed about 4,000 years ago. Revan witnessed it himself; he helped kill Admiral Karath. How is that possible Master Kenobi?"

"Tell them, we should."

"Tell us what?"

"On Korriban, the Grim Reincarnator is located. Able to tap into the Dark Side of the Force, it is."

"It reincarnates Sith Lords, and possible their chief deputies."

"But I thought it was just a legend to scare younglings at night."

"Exists, it does."

"However, it takes so much energy that it can only reincarnate a few. If it tries to do too many, it will implode. It's also rumored to bring back ships if there is enough energy. There is also one on Korriban Two, which is a planet that only appears when needed. When the Grim Reincarnator is activated, it too is activated and brings back the same number of Jedi Masters."

"Master Kenobi, how do you know so much about it?"

"Me and my master Qui-Gon Jinn discovered it about..."

Just then, Kitch felt a tremor in the Force and Obi-Wan fell to his knees. He looked up at Yoda with a questioning face.

"Master, did you feel that?"

"Felt the disturbance well, I did."

"But that means..."

"Returned, Qui-Gon Jinn has; on Korriban Two. Along with Kit Fisto and Mace Windu."

"Call to assembly the other Jedi, we should, and reveal the plan we have been working on during young Kitch's absence. And revel Kitch's plan too, we will."

"I agree Master Yoda."

Once all of the Jedi were in the assembly hall, Obi-Wan started talking.

"Okay, if I may have your attention, we'll get started. Master Yoda and I have decided to reform the Jedi Council. As it has always been, there will be only twelve members. If I call your name, please come up here and stand behind me: Timoth Frejik, Kitch Blue, Tru Veld, Revan, Bastila Shen, Jolee Bindo, and Juhani."

Kitch stood there behind Obi-Wan in shock. He could not believe he was on the Jedi Council; after all, he was only a Jedi Knight. After the Council was in it's place, a Jedi in the back stood up.

"Excuse me Master Kenobi, but there are only nine members here, if you and Master Yoda are also on the council."

"We will fill the council in time, but right now these are the ones most qualified to be on the council. Kitch, could you come up here and explain the plan you beamed to us a few days ago?"

Kitch took Obi-Wan's place and started to speak, still too stunned to really talk.

"Umm...hang on a second please..." Kitch used the Force to calm himself before talking.

"Sorry about that...still shocked. Okay, we have roughly 100 Jedi capable of fighting here. I am sure you have all heard of Korriban Two, so here's the plan. The Jedi just named for the Council will go to Korriban Two and make a stand there. 75 of the Jedi we have will ship out to Coruscant and retake the Jedi Temple on the planet. The other 25 will stay here to protect this facility, the planet, and the younglings."

"I'm sorry, but how do you plan on us retaking the Jedi Temple?"

Kamino destroyed all cloning technology, but not before making 7,000 clone troopers to take commands from the members of this council and only this council. 500 of those troops will stay here to aid the Jedi staying. The rest will go and aid in the retaking of the Jedi Temple."

"What about the Imperial Star Fleet?"

"We have hundreds of planets ready to rebel against the Empire and aid us. That includes Ships, soldiers, bases, weapons, supplies, everything like that. These planets include Mon Calamari, Kashyyyyk, Corellia, Kuat, Billbringi, and the Sluis Van shipyards. That alone will give us a fleet strong enough to fight the Star Fleet that will be defending Coruscant."

"What about Vader and Sidious?"

"We have Senator Bail Organa of Aldeeran and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla ready to announce to the Senate in one hour that we are massing at Korriban Two. Palpatine will want to destroy us once and for all, so he'll go with Vader, Rage, and Malak..."

"Who?"

"The two new Sith Lords. The four Sith will go to destroy us and we will keep them busy fighting them while the others take the Jedi Temple. You will be contacted within the hour if you are going to Coruscant. The ship taking you will arrive in one hour. Load up and leave. The rest are to stay here in case the Empire attacks. A small fleet of ships will also 'blockade' the planet in case of an Imperial attack. Meanwhile, while Palpatine, a.k.a. Darth Sidious is out of action in the Senate, Senators Organa and Mothma will make a motion to reorganize the Senate back the way it was during the Republic and to strip the Emperor of all powers. With his quest to make people not so suspicious in his bid for power, the military is still under command of the Senate, and they won't listen to Palpatine because he's been stripped of all power. To aid them, they will be shown footage of the attack on the Temple, as well as the battle with Masters Windu, Fisto, Tiin, and Koth in his office, from arrest on charges of being a Sith to the end. Are there any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Then you are dismissed. May the Force be with us all."

After he finished, Kitch turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Why did you put me on the council masters?"

"Because, _Master _Blue, you have proven yourself to be a true Jedi Master over the past five years. We need someone like you on the Jedi Council."

"Then I thank you Master Kenobi. And you too Master Yoda."

Kitch then walked to the _Guardian of the Jedi_ to look for Scout and talk to her. He fond her in her room on the ship, asleep. He smiled and sat down next to her sleeping form.

"Scout, wake up."

"Uhh...Master Yoda, just five more minutes..."

"Scout, it's Kitch."

She sat up quickly and looked at him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You. This mission is going to be dangerous, and I want you to stay here where it will be safest. I love you more than my own life and I would die for you and I would do anything to keep you safe. _But_, I also love your independent streak, so if you want to go with us to Korriban Two, I won't try to change your mind; it is up to you on whether or not to go."

"Kitch, I'm going to stay here." when she saw the surprised look on his face, she smiled. However, the smile quickly faded.

"Kitch, do you remember when Anakin and the clones attacked the Jedi Temple?"

"I do."

"I could do nothing to save all of the small younglings that died. Their screams and tears still haunt my dreams; they will until the day I die. Kitch, we both know of my lack of ability to use the Force, except to see what my opponent will do; that is how I earned the nickname Scout. I have a bad feeling the Empire will try to destroy the children here. I want to be here to do what I can to prevent that. I hope you can understand that."

"I understand Scout; I understand all too well. And I want you to know, no matter what happens, I love you with all of my heart."

"I know Kitch, and I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Instead of stopping him, she kissed him back, and on it went...

A couple of hours later, Kitch woke up to notice a bunch of red hair in his face. He smiled and slowly got up, got dressed, and went to get something to eat. However, halfway to the galley, his comlink beeped. He sighed before answering.

"Kitch here."

"Kitch, it's Obi-Wan. Where have you been?"

"I umm...I...I..."

"I don't think I want to know. Listen, I need you to meet me alone in the meeting room for the Jedi Council."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

When Kitch arrived, Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a spy. We can find him, but we're going to have to postpone the main battle for at least two months. I have done contacted the two Senators and let them know, and they are okay with it. In a way, this is good because it will give us more time to prepare."

"Okay, do you have a plan to find him?"

"Yes. We have a list of fifteen suspects. Each of them will be given 'top-secret' information about the location of Master Yoda. Which ever bait is taken will be the traitor."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."


	9. Attack of the Sith

It was now two months later, and one of the Jedi Knights who had supposedly survived the Great Jedi Purge had been discovered as the traitor. Yoda had gone and confronted him; the Knight had no chance at defeating the diminutive Jedi.

Kitch walked around the base, looking for Scout. For the past two days, she had been avoiding him, and with the Force, he could tell it was something critical causing her to avoid him. He waited until she was asleep and snuck into her room. Once the door was locked tight, he woke her up.

"Tallisabeth, wake up, now."

Slowly, she sat up and looked at Kitch.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you have been avoiding me for the past two days."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about Esterhazy. Now, I want to know what the problem is."  
"I can't tell you. You would kill me; or at least stop loving me and hate me forever."

"Scout, no matter what it is, I will never hate you, and I would never intentionally harm you. Come on Scout, you can tell me anything."

"Do you promise you won't hurt me or get mad at me?"

"I swear it on my life."

"Do you remember two months ago, that night..."

"I remember all too well."

"Well, I found out two days ago that I...I...I'm..."

"What exactly are you?" Kitch asked, a weird feeling arising in his body, as if he were about to be executed.

"I...I'm pregnant Kitch."

"What?"

"I said I'm..."

"I heard you the first time. I just don't know what to say...that's great." he suddenly looked at her.

"Scout, as of now I am ordering you to take a paternity leave off of active duty for the Jedi order. I want you to still stay here while I go on the mission tomorrow."

"Kitch, I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"I have to go."

"Kitch, it's not just us we have to watch out for anymore. I don't want to raise our child alone, without you. I want you to not go."

Kitch thought about what had talked about with Master Yoda, about choosing between duty and family. He had made his decision.

"Scout, I love you both, and I always will. But, I have to go. If I don't, the Rage will get away and the Sith will keep ruling the galaxy. Even if it costs me my family, I must protect the billions of innocent lives that could be lost if he survives. _This_ is my destiny, I can feel it."

"Kitch, if you go, when and if you return, I will not be here for you."

"Then I am sorry Scout. Remember, I love you."

Kitch turned and walked off without another word.

The next day, the ships loaded up and they departed to complete their mission. True to her word, Scout took the _Jedi Counselor_ out and no one knew where she had gone. Kitch had not wanted to do what he did, but he knew it was for the best. He would have to find her later. Luckily, he had known which ship she would take so he had a homing beacon placed on board her ship.

Once the Jedi Council landed on Korriban Two, Obi-Wan and Yoda combined their force powers to search the planet to find Qui-Gon Jinn, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu. It wasn't much work for the two Jedi Masters to locate the three on the far side of the planet in what felt to be a small cave. They took the _Guardian of the Jedi & Ebon Hawk_ to the cave as close as they could and landed, deciding to go the rest of the way on foot. It wasn't long until they reached their goal.

Meanwhile, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader sat in the emperor's throne room on the capital of Coruscant, talking about what to do with the Jedi.

"We must deal with them quickly, my master."

"Yet, if the four of us go to the surface, then they will get what they wish. No Sith has ever survived a battle on the surface of Korriban Two. Therefore, we will take half of the fleet and slag the entire planet. Lord Malak and Lord Rage shall accompany us. Order the fleet to deploy as commanded."

"Yes my master."

"Finally, the Jedi Order shall fall, and no one will oppose the Sith and we shall rule the galaxy once more."

Palpatine said, glee obvious in his silky voice.

The _Guardian of the Jedi _landed next to the _Ebon Hawk_ in a cave that gave the two ships complete protection against arial bombardments. Obi-Wan, Kitch, and Barriss took off to find Qui-Gon, Kit Fisto, and Mace and bring them back to the camp.

As the group walked through the forests of Korriban Two, they didn't notice as a caped figure watched them from behind, noting everything they did, where they went, and other details. They were walking when a huge, four legged beast crashed through the trees ahead of them and then charged them. The three Jedi scattered, each one bringing to life a glowing blue lightsaber blade. The monster charged Kitch, causing him to fall back towards the edge of a high cliff, only he didn't know it. Finally, the monster caused Kitch to go over the edge, and with Obi-Wan and Barriss too far off to save him, he knew his time was finally up...then, out of nowhere, a hand reached down and grabbed his hand just in time. He was hauled up and over the cliff to come face to face with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, as alive as he had been during the beginning of the Naboo Crisis. Then, without warning, Qui-Gon's green blade hummed to life as it swung back, cutting deep into the beast's throat. They watched as the monster screamed in its death throws, and then fell over and died. As it died, two more figures walked out from the cover of a nearby tree. Kitch recognized Mace Windu and Kit Fisto immediately. He bowed to the newcomers, who returned it.

"We must leave quickly." Mace said, obvious concern in his voice. "There are others out there. Have you set up a camp?"

"At the ships. Come on, this way."

As they took off, Obi-Wan bowed to Qui-Gon, the man who had been like a father to him for most of his life.

"Master, I am glad to see you again. I almost can't believe it."

"I am glad to see you too Obi-Wan..."

Kitch did not listen to the two masters, but used his time to allow his thoughts to drift to Scout. He wished he knew where she was and if she was okay or not. But, right now, he knew he would have to wait until after this mission to look for her. He mentally congratulated himself for sticking the homing device on her ship before she took off.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, walked to the hanger of his Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. Right before the ship had jumped into hyperspace, a ship had landed. The ship, properly named _Slave I_, belonged to the young bounty hunter Boba Fett. He had contacted Vader saying he had captured a prize that would make the dark lord very pleased.

The door o the hanger bay hissed open and Vader stepped over the threshold. Boba Fett was walking towards him.

"Lord Vader. I have captured someone that may be of interest to you."

"Who?"

"A female Jedi."

"Where is she?"

"On my ship."

"Bring her to me."

"Yes, my lord."

Boba Fett walked back onto his ship and reappeared, this time accompanied by a red-headed Jedi that Vader remembered all too well.

"Well well well, look who we have here. So, where's you're boyfriend young Esterhazy?"

She said nothing, but looked at the Sith Lord with defiant eyes. Vader motioned to a squad of stormtroopers.

"Take her away!"

"What about my reward?"

"The capture of a forceless Jedi is normally nothing to me, but because of her ties, I will forward 5 million credits to your account. You are dismissed."

"As you wish my lord."

Vader turned and made his way to the bridge, where the navigation officer announced they were about to drop out of hyperspace.

"Good. Once we exit hyperspace, deploy the fleet to blockade the planet and then slag it. I want nothing alive down there."

"Yes Lord Vader!"

Vader turned and walked out to have an audience with the Emperor.

Meanwhile, Kitch and the others were back at the ship, filling the three Jedi Masters in on the plan to defeat the Sith. They were all talking about which Sith who would fight when Sparky, Kitch's astro droid, started to whistle loudly.

"What is it Sparky...Imperial capital ships just reported on long-range scanners."

Kitch got up and looked at the sensors, then looked at the others, a look of shock on his face.

"That's funny. Not one ship is being launched, and the capital ships are taking up positions at different places around the planet...Oh no. They're going to slag the entire planet. Everyone, load up, now! We have to get airborne ASAP!"

The group of Jedi jumped up and started to get things ready for launch. As Kitch_ s_tarted the _Guardian of the Jedi,_ Sparky whistled again. Kitch looked at one of the sensors and paled.

"Energy detected. They're powering up all turbolasers. We have to go, now!"

Together,_ Ebon Hawk & Guardian of the Jedi _rose through the air, just as the first shots touched the ground. As the ships roared through the atmosphere, the comn unit crackled to life.

"Kitch, it's Revan. What do we do now?"

"Can Bastila use her Battle Meditation still?"

"She can, why?"

"How good do you think our fleet would look with a Super Star Destroyer?"

"You want to board their flagship?"

"Isn't that what she did when she was sent to capture you when you were _Darth_ Revan?"

"Good Point. Okay, Bastila is going to use Battle Meditation so we can land."

"Let's do it."

As Kitch watched, the fighters that had just been launched veered away as if they were confused, and Kitch took the ship, followed by Revan, to the main docking bay. He could sense the presence of all for Sith on the ship looming ahead. Things were about to get crazy.


	10. The End of Darth Vader

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. By now you should know I don't own Star Wars. DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT? _MORE REVIEWS!_**

The Jedi landed on the _Executor _with little trouble. Once the two ships were down, the Jedi battle group left and snuck out of the hanger bay. Revan, being the one who had led Jolee, Bastila, and Juhani around on the ship before, led the way around the ship. They hadn't made it far when they ran into an imperial patrol. Kitch looked at the others and smiled.

"Let me take care of this. Poison grenade. No explosion, puts them to sleep instantly, and permanently."

Kitch pulled the safety pin and tossed it. The grenade worked to perfection. After they were sure the patrol was down, they continued on their way.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Darth Sidious had ordered the crew off of the Bridge and together with Vader, Malak, and Rage, they waited for the Jedi. Behind Sidious, in binders, was Scout. However, Sidious had a way of dealing with Revan, Bastila. Juhani, and Jolee.

"Lord Malak, bring the other captives so they can join the girl."

"As you wish my Lord."

It took an hour for Kitch and the others to get to the ship's Bridge. However, before they reached the door, Kitch had the others stop.

"Okay, on the other side of that door are four Sith Lords. Who takes who?"

"Bastila, Juhani, Jolee, and I will take Malak." Revan said as the three other Jedi nodded.

"Master Qui-Gon and I can take Vader."

"With Masters Windu and Fisto, I shall go, and together, face Sidious, we shall."

"Okay. Timoth, Tru, and I will take Rage. May the Force be with us all...?"

"Kitch, where is Barriss?"

"I sent her on a mission Master Kenobi."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Kitch proceeded to the door and pressed the button and a second later, it hissed open. Together, the 12 Jedi Knights entered the Bridge, each drawing his or her lightsaber and igniting them as they entered. Darth Sidious laughed when he saw the Jedi.

"I have been expecting you Master Yoda. Though I must say, it took you longer than I thought it would. Maybe I have given you Jedi too much credit."

"Shove it Sidious. We're here to end your reign of terror once and for all." Kitch said, his blue blade ready for a fight.

"Ahhh, as reckless as always young Jedi. However, you wouldn't want to give me a reason to hurt _her_, or should I say _them_, would you?"

As Sidious spoke, he moved to show someone behind him. Kitch almost dropped his lightsaber when he saw who it was.

"Scout! You touch her you Sith disease, and I'll..."

"Kitch may not touch you, but I have nothing to loose." Revan said, his double-bladed lightsaber glowing blue and poised to strike.

"Really, _Darth_ Revan. Why don't you see for yourself."

A light came on and they could all see a male wookie, a female twi'lek, and two male humans. Kitch had never seen Revan look shocked or surprised, but as the saying goes, there is a first time for everything.

"No..."

"So, do you surrender? Or will you let your friends die?"

"I...I..."

Then, in a blur of speed, Kitch was moving, his blue lightsaber a blur of light, cutting at the Sith Lord. Sidious, surprised, fell back. It was as if this was the signal they had all been waiting for. The Jedi took the targets they had agreed on earlier, and thus the battle was on. Lightsabers wheeled and blurred as the forces of good an evil fought an epic battle, a battle that would affect the galaxy for thousands of years in the future. As Kitch fought, he noticed how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought Darth Vader, and though it been over a decade since the Sith on Naboo had killed Qui-Gon, they still fought in perfect unison, covering each others weaknesses and supplementing each others strength. However, Kitch was too focused on Rage to really focus on the others.

Rage knocked Tru back, leaving Timoth and Kitch to face him alone. Kitch flanked his left while Timoth flanked his right, and together, the two Jedi Masters forced him back. Then, Tru rushed to rejoin the battle, but with a quick under slash, Rage brought his blade across and cut into Tru's thighs, forcing him to the ground. The follow up dug into Timoth's shoulder, and he was sent to join Tru. Now, Kitch was alone against his former student and fellow Jedi.

His blue lightsaber whirled as it fought against Rage's red blade, and for once in his life, Kitch questioned as to whether he would live through the encounter. Kitch felt himself begin to tire as Rage fought him back.

_'I can't believe this. Chris..Rage, is going to kill me.' At least I tried...'_

_"Do or do not, there is no try." _Master Yoda's words echoed through his mind, and suddenly he understood.

_'I will not try to defeat Rage and save Scout. I _will_ defeat Rage and save Scout and my child. Rage will not win this battle.'_

Finding the reserves inside of him, Kitch stopped falling back and started holding his grounds, and with each swing of his blade he showed Rage he was not giving up without a fight, and he was here to stay and to win. Kitch, in a quick and unexpected move, called Timoth's lightsaber to his right hand, it's silver blade glowing vibrantly with his blue blade. Then, without waiting, Kitch attacked with everything in his arsenal and then some. Rage did not expect Kitch to do this, and thus he was forced back. His movement was so fast, his blades working in such harmony, that Rage never had much of a chance against Kitch.

Kitch's blue blade come up, aiming for Rage's wrist, but instead intercepted the hilt of his lightsaber. As the red Sith blade winked out of existence, Kitch brought the silver blade up and under, cutting into Rage's gut, while his blue blade came down through Rage's shoulders and into his chest. Rage screamed as he died, but it did him no good. Kitch sighed as he switched off Timoth's saber.

_'Another Sith bites the dust. One down, three to go.'_

Kitch ran over to Timoth and Tru, and after making sure they were okay, run off to help with Vader.

Obi-Wan Kenobi remembered his last battle with his former padawan. It had taken all of his strength out of him then, but now he had one of the best swordsmen the Jedi Order had ever seen helping him.

_'I wish we could still turn Anakin back to the light side.'_

Qui-Gon's emerald blade clashed with Vader's crimson saber, and as Obi-Wan came in from his opposite flank, but Vader, with all of the grace he had possessed as Anakin Skywalker, retracted and blocked it. However, soon after, Kitch joined and the three Jedi Masters attacked in unison.

Yoda was jumping everywhere, his small green lightsaber everywhere around Sidious. Mace and Kit flanked the Dark Lord, making him worry in fear as to whether or not he would win the battle.

Revan's blue double-bladed lightsaber was enough for Malak, but with the three other Jedi, he knew he was going to loose, but he would put up a hell of a fight if he went.

Finally, Vader back stepped and pointed his red blade at Scout's chest.

"All Jedi drop your weapons, or she dies, as will the other captives."

Kitch looked at the other Jedi, who were all wondering on what to do. If they refused, the hostages would die. If they did drop their weapons, then they would die too. This left Kitch with no option.

"Skywalker, why do you do this? You used to be a Jedi, our brother, and the hope for our future. We trusted you, and you betrayed us. Why do you serve the Sith?"

"The Dark Side has powers no Jedi could ever dream of."

"You mean the Dark Side has powers no Jedi would ever want to dream of. Anakin, you don't have to do this. You can still turn back to the light side of the Force."

"He's right Vader. I used to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, and I returned; and you can too."

"They're right Anni. The Force is too powerful to be used for anything but good."

_'What did I tell you Vader? I told you I would return, and I have. Now, give me my body back.'_

_'**Shut up Skywalker. I, Darth Vader, Sith Lord, am in charge here. It is time to make you pay once and for all.'**_

_'As Kitch asked; why do you serve the Sith? I mean, the only reason we originally joined was to save Padmé, but now she's dead. You don't get it do you Vader? You misunderstood the dreams of Padmé dying at child birth. By turning to the Dark Side, you fulfilled it. You killed Padmé because in the end, the only thing you cared about was yourself. Mother would be ashamed of you-of us.'_

_**'Had Obi-Wan and the Jedi never turned Padmé against me, she would still be alive. Padmé brought Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill me.'**_

_'She did not lead him there on purpose and you know it. Obi-Wan probably snuck on board so he could find you and stop you.'_

_**'Palpatine promised me I would learn to prevent those I care about from dying.'**_

_'Have you noticed he sounds the most convincing when he's afraid of you? Why do you think he did his best to convince you to kill Dooku? So he would be better able to seduce you to the Dark Side of the Force. Do you remember what he said about "those who gain power are afraid to loose it?" He was right. He gained power and would do anything to prevent himself loosing it. The only person Palpatine cares about is himself.'_

_**'No! You are wrong Skywalker. I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. I will destroy the Light Side of the Force once and for all. You Jedi are so stupid. They said I was the Chosen One, that I would bring balance to the Force. The Sith had been hiding for 1,000 years. To bring the Force back into balance, the Dark Side had to get stronger, or else the Light would be stronger and the Force unbalanced. Good-bye, Anakin Skywalker.'**_

Vader turned and moved to bring his lightsaber down, killing Scout. But, as he moved, a voice from the past stopped him in his tracks.

"Anni, please, stop. Stop now, come back, I love you Anni. Please don't continue like this. It's doesn't have to end like this."

Everyone turned to see Barriss Offeé, but she wasn't alone. Standing next to her was none other than Padmé Amildala. Everyone was shocked to see her; that is, everyone but Kitch.

_'Perfect timing mother.'_ he thought to himself.

_'She's back. My dear wife has returned from the grave, thanks to the Light Side of the Force. Vader, you can't be in control any longer. You have made the Dark Side of the Force too strong; now I must take you out.'_

"Anakin, I know there is still good in you. If you love me then renounce the Dark Side and return to the light. Thinks can still be set straight."

"Anakin, Padmé is right. You were my brother Anakin, and the man I trained is still in there, waiting to be released. You can return now and help us rebuild the Jedi Order."

"Anakin, I love you, I will always love you, so please return."

"When on Vjun talking to Dooku was I, remember something I told him I did, and for you, the same goes for you young Skywalker: when you fall, catch you I will."

Finally, after so many years of darkness, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, died and Anakin Skywalker returned. Then, a miracle occurred; one that would always be remembered. A beam of blue and green light hit Vader, and when it disappeared, the dark figure of Darth Vader was gone. In his place stood Anakin Skywalker, the same as Obi-Wan remembered him when they had bid farewell when Obi-Wan had left for Utapau. Anakin dropped his red lightsaber.

"I'm back Master."

"I'm glad. I think you may want this."  
Obi-Wan reached into his tunic and pulled out a lightsaber hilt, tossing it to Anakin. The blue blade ignited, and a second later, Malak was on the ground, a hole in his chest, and then Anakin turned on Palpatine. Kitch moved to help in what he knew would be the final battle, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stopped him.

"This is Anakin's destiny."

"It ends here Emperor."

"Lord Vader..."

"I am Anakin Skywalker. I am a Jedi."

"So be it, Jedi..."

**So, what did you think? The next chapter will explain about Padmé coming back, so no worries. Oh, and to answer a question, Zaalbar, Mission, Carth, and Canderous are here, just wait until the next chapter. I NEED REVIEWS!**


	11. The End of the Line for Palpatine

_**Okay, now Anakin is back and the butt kicking can begin. But, will Anakin be able to succeed where Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and even the powerful Yoda have failed, or will Sidious kill Anakin or even worse: escape? Read on to find out. **_

****

**_Kitch: 17 years old_**

**_Scout: 15 years old_**

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin turned on Palpatine. Then, he remembered something. He reached into his robes and pulled out a metal cylinder.

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned to regard his former master.

"I carry this everywhere I go. I think you should have it back."

Obi-Wan tossed the lightsaber to his old padawan, who in turn smiled and activated it. Anakin then turned on Palpatine again, and when he spoke, it was with his old voice and strength.

"You're going to pay for all of the Jedi you have killed and for all of the innocent lives you have ruined or destroyed."

"Can't you see the lies the Jedi are putting into your head Anakin?"

"The only lies I see are the ones you put there."

Sidious lunged suddenly, but Anakin's blue blade was there instantly, blocking it perfectly. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Kitch, Revan, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu started to move to help, but they were stopped by a wave of Yoda's hand.

"Intervene not. Young Skywalker's destiny to defeat Sidious and bring the Sith rule to an end, it is."

It was a spectacle that would forever be burned into the minds of everyone watching it. Anakin Skywalker, the _Chosen One, _the Hero With No Fear, was squaring off against Darth Sidious, one of the strongest and darkest Sith Lords to ever exist. Anakin would swing, Sidious would parry, then Sidious would swing, and Anakin would block it. Sidious then reached out with the Force and drained all of the life Force out of Tru, killing him instantly. Anakin charged and swung with all of his physical strength. Sidous suddenly knocked Anakin back, and then shot a burst of deadly Force lightning at the young Jedi, but Anakin used his own Force abilities to deflect it, much like he had seen Yoda do on Geonosis against Count Dooku.

_'That seems like ten lifetimes ago when Obi-Wan and I first came face-to-face with Count Dooku. I doubt I can ever fully atone for what I have done, but I can try. I swear on my life I will be a perfect Jedi after this is over, but I will not allow Sidious to escape.'_

While Anakin and Sidious fought, Kitch was talking with Padme, telling her their plans to regain control of the Republic Senate.

"Kitch, why don't you use your astomech droid to record this fight, and then we could find a way to send a force message to Anakin and have him to injure Palpatine and charge him. We could make it a live feed to the Senate. You said they're in session right now."

"That just may work." Kitch said, pulling his comlink from his belt.

"Sparky, this is Kitch. Lock onto my tracer and find me. I'm on the bridge; I need you to get up her double time."

The R2 unit beeped a response and Kitch put it back up as he looked at his mother.

"He's on his way. Two minutes later, the door to the bridge opened and the little droid rolled in.

"Sparky, record this via camera and patch it through live to the Senate building on Coruscant. Use one of the Bridge consoles to do it."

While Sparky was doing what he had told him to do, Kitch reached out with the Force.

As Anakin fought Palpatine, he felt a surge in the Force.

_'It's Kitch. I need you to not kill Sidious. Injure him and charge him, loud enough for all to hear him. The Senate is watching this, and if you charge him, then it will greatly help Senator Organa regain control of the Senate.'_

Anakin wanted nothing more than to kill the man he once counted as one of his greatest friends, but he knew in the long run it would be better to do as Kitch had suggested.

Another hour went by, as every civilized city or town in the Empire and all through the Galaxy watched the fight play out between the two. By now, Anakin was fully in tune to the Force. He could tell where Palpatime would strike, where he would move, every little detail about the fight. And he knew he could, he knew he _would_ win this fight. And he was right. Finally, Anakin knew how to end it. He forced his saber to get tangled with Palpatine's red blade, and then quickly twisted them so his came up and under the enemy blade, and with a great pull, he jerked Palpatine's lightsaber away, slicing it in half in mid-air. Palpatine scrambled backwards as Anakin pointed his lightsaber at the Dark Lord's throat. Finally, Mace moved to help Anakin cover the downed Sith Lord, in case he tried something. Anakin started talking.

"Emperor Palpatine, in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are hereby arrested for being the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, treason to the Galactic Republic, and the murder of thousands of Jedi Knights. Senator Amidala, could you please come forward to explain what will happen to the Senate."

Padme had expected this after Sparky had started recording, and thus had been working on a speech.

Anakin turned to face Sparky, to face the Empire.

"Most of you know me as Senator Padmé Amidala. I opposed the creation of an army a decade ago when the Separatist movement started. I am here today to tell you that the Clone Wars were nothing more than a cover by Chancellor Palpatine to take over the Republic. Most of you know by now the Jedi were hunting down the Dark Lord Darth Sidious, leader of the Separatists. However, the leader of the Republic, Chancellor Palpatine, and Darth Sidious were and are the same person. You just saw a Jedi Knight fight Sidious and arrest him for this. As of now, the Jedi Council will assume command of the _Republic_ Senate until a new Supreme Chancellor can be elected. Sidious will be brought back to Coruscant for a full trial, and as soon as we land he will go before the Senate and hand over all of the powers he gained since the Creation of the Galactic Army of the Republic and give it back to the Senate. The Senate and the courts, once a Chancellor is elected will determine his fate. Thank you..."

Padme stopped as she heard Mace and Anakin scream. Everyone watch as Palpatine used a surprise attack to knock the two Jedi to the floor. He moved to escape, but Obi-Wan and Yoda blocked his path. As Palpatine moved to try a different escape, Anakin came up behind him and hit him hard the butt of a discarded blaster rifle, knocking him out cold. He smiled at Obi-Wan.

"That was too close."

"Sparky, cut the connection, now."

Once it was cut, he ordered Sparky to get a communication channel open to Coruscant. A second later, his sister answered, at the last minute having decided to lead the attack on Coruscant.

"Jessica, how are y'all doing?"

"We just retook the Jedi Temple. What about you?"

"Malak and Rage are dead. Palpatine is in custody and going to return to Coruscant, and Vader has returned to being Anakin Skywalker. He returned to the Light Side."

"Good. I'll see you when you guys arrive."

"Copy that. Send a message to Naboo and have the others go to the Temple."

"Will do."

Once Kitch cut the link, he turned and run over to Scout and untied her. She fell softly into his arms. He laid her on the ground and tried to rerive her.

"Scout, wake up. Wake up, don't die on me."

After a minute of using the Force, he managed to get her to open her eyes.

"Kitch?"

"It's me. Don't worry, it's all over."

"Palpatine, he's..."

"Relax, Anakin and Mace have him covered."

"Anakin _Skywalker?_ But he..."

"Has been redeemed and returned from the Dark Side of the Force. Malak and Rage are dead, it's over. Come on, let's get you to the_ Jedi Guardian_ and get you some food."

"Kitch, about earlier, I'm sorry about what I said. I..."

"Relax, I have already forgiven you. I understand where you were coming from: I would have done the same thing."

Kitch helped Scout back to the ship while Mace, Yoda, and Anakin took Palpatine and the others helped the rest of the captives to the ships. Obi-Wan carried Tru's dead body to the ship.

After everyone was on the ships, and Scout was lying in a bed, Kitch, followed by Revan in the _Ebon Hawk, _left the _Executor._ After hearing what had truly happened, the whole fleet had surrendered and were now agreeing to deploy to Coruscant until they received further orders. Once they were in hyperspace, Kitch got up and went to the galley, where the others were talking and eating. He grabbed a nerf burger and some Aldeeranian Ale and sat down next to Anakin and his mother. It wasn't long after that when Barriss walked in. Then, so everyone could hear her, she started talking.

"I just came back from checking on Tallisibeth and making sure there was no permanent damage from being held hostage by the Sith. I have discovered some 'interesting' news."

By now, everyone had gone silent, and when Anakin asked her what it was, she smiled, and it was directly at Kitch, who was beginning to get a funny feeling in his throat.

"Well, she should be okay. I didn't pick up on any irregularities that would suggest any permanent damage. She is a little malnourished, but we can fix that easily. The thing is this; she's pregnant."

Kitch was beginning to turn bright red from all of the looks he was receiving, and he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole by a Tatooine Kyrat Dragon.

"You will be interested and pleased to know that there was no damage done to the child, who happens to be a boy."

"Allow this, the Jedi shall. But remember young Kitch, difficult it will be. One day again, you may have to choose between them and your duty. The decision, forever live with, you will. May the Force be with you in that decision. For you, the same thing goes, young Skywalker."

"I will do my duty to the Jedi Order and to the Republic until the day I die."

"Master Yoda, we still need to fill up the Jedi Council."

"Master Qui-Gon, Master Windu, and Master Fisto, sit on the Council, you will."

"Master Yoda, with Tru Veld dead, we have room for one more person."

"Aware of this fact, I am. Young Skywalker, a true Jedi Master have you become. You have proved today that you can control your anger and do what is right. By not killing Sidious did you prove that, Therefore, promote you to Jedi Master and seat you on the council, I do."

Anakin sat there, too stunned to know what to say. Finally, he stood and bowed.

"Thank you Master Yoda."

For the first time in years, Anakin Skywalker accepted things as they were.

**_Another chapter done. REVIEW PEOPLE. Thank you._**


	12. Palpatine's Fate and Peace Supreme

_**Palpatine has been arrested. But, what will happen now? Read the new chapter to find out. Oh, and one more thing before I continue. I NEED REVIEWS! Oh, so you know, this is the final chapter.**_

Nine months later, a new Supreme Chancellor had not been chosen. The Senate had finally decided to choose a subcommittee to decide on who to nominate as Supreme Chancellor to succeed Palpatine. One evening, Kitch received a message to meet Padme outside of the Senate building. Not knowing why, Kitch did as she requested. When he arrived, Padme was waiting for him.

"Kitch, I'm glad you could make it."

"I sense this is important, so go ahead and tell me what you need."

"It seems we can't make up our minds on who to choose as Supreme Chancellor. I would like you to sit in on a meeting and give us your opinion."

"I can do that, but why me?"

"Because, we need someone who knows what they are doing, and out of all of the Jedi you are the best political mind they have, so Master Yoda is allowing you to help us out. You are my official aid during this meeting."

"Okay. So, How are the twins?"

"They are doing fine. I'm still getting used to them."

"I hear that. Is the subcommittee waiting on us?"

"They are."

"Okay then, let's go."

The two walked into the Senate building and made their way to the conference room where the rest of the subcommittee was waiting. Kitch only recognized three other Senators: Bail Organa from Alderaan, Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, and Senator Mon Mothma from Chandrilla Kitch bowed as he entered the room.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's continue. We want to be careful about our next Supreme Chancellor. We thought Palpatine was the perfect choice for replacing Chancellor Valorum, but look what happened. Let's face it Senators, we can't really trust anyone anymore."

"Senator Amidala - Padme, why can't you just run for election as Chancellor? You are really the only person we can trust."

"Bail, I have done told you I will not run for Chancellor. I mean, I couldn't..."

"May I make a suggestion Senators?"

"Certainly master Jedi."

"First, as much as it hurts me to say this with me being a Jedi Knight, Count Dooku and the Separatists were right."

"How?"

"The Republic needs a change. Palpatine was able to take complete command because he was Supreme Chancellor and there was no one for him to share his emergency powers with. So, why don't we have someone run for Chancellor, and that person pick a running mate. The running mate would become Chief of State, or to better explain myself, vice-chancellor. That would strengthen the system of Checks and Balances and provide a better way to keep the Supreme Chancellor from becoming to powerful."

"I have one question."

"Sure Senator Iblis."

"What if the person running for Chancellor chooses a running mate who is also in on the scheme and they win and get more emergency powers like Palpatine did?"

"I was just coming to that. We also need to put a definite time limit on how long the Supreme Chancellor and the Chief of State can keep the emergency powers. When that deadline comes, they _must _hand all of the emergency powers back to the Senate. And we need to keep the Grand Army of the Republic in full service. We allow the clones to stay, and we start enlisting regular citizens to serve, and thus we have more soldiers ready to go. And we need to make so the Jedi are the ones to put in additional 'orders' into the genetic codes of clones, and then only when asked to do so by the Senate. The only other thing I can think of is to put a tighter leash on the Intergalactic Banking Clan, Trade Federation, Commerce Guilds, and other galactic companies like them."

"You know, that just might work. Okay, does everyone here agree with the master Jedi's plan?"

Everyone their nodded their heads in agreement, and Kitch smiled as Bail Organa continued.

"Okay, so does anyone have any ideas on who should run a Chancellor, though I wish Padme would run."

"I'll make you a deal Bail. You run for Supreme Chancellor and I'll run for Chief of State."

Kitch laughed as she said this, and it looked like Bail was between laughing and crying. Finally, however, he nodded.

"Deal. Okay, lets call the Senate in and let them know our decision."

The Senators got up and insisted on shaking Kitch's hand before leaving. Once they were gone, Kitch followed them to the Senate. After all, Master Yoda had also put his political knowledge to use and had ordered Kitch to be head prosecutor for the trial against Sidious. The trial, however, had to wait until the new Chancellor had been elected. Then, Kitch stopped.

_'I need something to eat. I guess I could go to Dexter's place.'_

He pulled out his comlink and contacted Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, it Kitch. I'm going to get something to eat; I've not eaten in two days. Contact me when they vote on a chancellor."

"Make it fast Kitch."

"Yes, Master Kenobi."

Kitch had only been halfway through when his comlink had beeped. He answered it and heard it was Obi-Wan.

"Padme and Bail won the election. We are ready to begin with the trial."

"I'm on my way Master Kenobi."

Kitch put down the credits for the meal, and a little extra for a tip and then run off. It took him five minutes to get to the Senate building in his speeder. Once he arrived to his seat, he found Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker covering Palpatine in the seat next to them. In his with him were Qui-Gon Jinn and Barriss Offeé. Kitch looked to the center podium and noticed Bail and Padme sitting there. Finally, Bail began to talk.

"The chair recognizes the chair from the Jedi Order."  
Kitch took his cue and deftly piloted his chair down to the center, facing the Chancellor's podium.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor. In case you didn't know, today I will prove the former Chancellor Palpatine, or better known as Darth Sidious, guilty of murder and treason to the Republic, as well as being a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"The chair now recognizes the defense, as well as the defendant, Darth Sidious."

The chair with Palpatine slowly made it's way to the center. After a couple of words by Sidious, the trial began.

"Palpatine, you are accused of being a Sith Lord..."

"Master Jedi, even if I am a Sith Lord, my personal religion and philosophical views are my own, and I believe under the constitution I am protected against this kind of persecution."

"That may be, but you are also accused of the murder of thousands of Jedi without probable provocation, and of treason to the Galactic Republic."

"How did I betray the Republic when I was leading against Count Dooku and his Separatist movement?"

"You were Supreme Chancellor during the Clone Wars, correct?"

"Yes, as the Senate knows all too..."

"Then maybe the Senate should know that you were also Darth Sidious the whole time, and were in truth the leader of the Separatists, while your apprentice, Darth Tyranus, better known as Count Dooku, was only a puppet. Ladies and gentlemen, I have discovered that Palpatine was only using Dooku to convert Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side of the Force, and thus cost the Count his life. The Clone Wars were nothing more than a plot for Sidious to get revenge on the Jedi Order and to destroy it once and for all. The Constitution defines treason as follows: In peacetime, treason is an act committed by a member of the Republic that endangers it's security. In wartime, it is an act that can either hurt the Republic or aid the enemy. You started the Separatist movement, which endangered the Republic's very life, and since you were Chancellor, you were a member of the Galactic Republic. If you need proof of him being a Sith Lord, then take a look at this security camera, taken from the night the Jedi supposedly rebelled."

For the next few minutes, the Senators from across the galaxy watched as Mace Windu, Seeasee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Agen Kolar declared Palpatine under arrest. They whole chamber gasped with shock when Palpatine ignited a red lightsaber and jumped forward with a scream, cutting down Master Tiin and Master Kolar immediately, and then squared off with Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. Finally, after Anakin caused Mace to fall out of the window, Kitch turned it off and continued.

"Thankfully, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Master Mace Windu survived that battle. This capture alone should be enough to convict him of all of these serious charges. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, you became apprenticed to Darth Sidious and became Darth Vader. Am I correct?"

"You are."

"And you took the infamous 501st division of the Grand Army of the Republic to attack the Jedi Temple, which, if I may add, most of the inhabitants were no older than ten standard years."

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I did."

"And who gave the orders to do that?"

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"Did he say why?"

"He told me the Jedi would move against us, starting by killing all of the Senators."

"And you did what you did because you wanted to save the life of the one person you loved more than anything, right?"

"Yes."

"What else did Palpatine say to you that day?"

"He told me the Jedi Council was afraid of me, that once I became a Jedi Master they would be unable to control me, so they would not make me a Jedi Master. He told me they were afraid of my power."

"And when you and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi faced Dooku on board the _Invisible Hand,_ and Obi-Wan had been knocked out by Dooku, can you please tell the Senate exactly what happened?"

"I felt angry for not being able to help Obi-Wan, so I started to let my anger guide me, much like had done with the Force. Then, the next thing I knew, I had sliced Dooku's wrists off and I had his lightsaber, along with mine, crossed like an X at his throat. I was going to bring him in, but Palpatine told me to kill him, he told me Dooku was too dangerous to be left alive. He persuaded me to kill Count Dooku rather than bring him in alive. I decapitated him."

"And what excuse did he offer about giving into hatred, anger, and revenge?"

"That it was natural. He told me since Dooku had cut off my hand on Geonosis, it was only natural I wanted to get revenge. Then he used..."

"He used what, Master Skywalker?" Kitch asked when Anakin stopped talking.

"He used the incident about when I killed a herd of Tusken Raiders on Tatooine out of hatred, anger, and vengeance because they had killed my mother."

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Kitch then turned to the Senate and continued.

"You see, Palpatine is evil, and he's conniving. He knew what Anakin's weakness was and exploited it to his advantage. I hereby make a motion that after the trial, the Supreme Chancellor issue a full pardon to Anakin Skywalker over becoming Darth Vader and the crimes committed during this time. As final proof about these charges, I will tell you how Palpatine did what he did. Roughly fifteen years ago, the Trade Federation attacked and invade the planet of Naboo. When Queen Padme Amidala came to the Senate, she made a motion to elect a new Supreme Chancellor. Viceroy Nute Gunray was given help by Darth Sidious. Palpatine used the invasion to cause himself to get elected Supreme Chancellor. However, his apprentice, Darth Maul, was killed by Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo. Palpatine took on a new apprentice, Count Dooku, and in a complex plan, caused Jedi Master Sifo Dyas to order a Clone Army for the Galactic Republic. Palpatine then had Dooku start the Separatist movement so that by the time his term was over, the Senate would beg him to stay. He could then use the emergency powers he knew he would get to get more emergency powers, and more, and more, so that by the time the war was over, he would be able to rule the entire galaxy himself, and the Senate could not stop him. He then used this power to destroy the Jedi, though my Lord, you failed in that task." Kitch finished, looking directly at Palpatine.

Palpatine gave his defense, though it was weak compared to Kitch's argument. Then, finally, Chancellor Organa called for a vote. It was pretty much one sided.

"Darth Sidious, you are found guilty on all charges by the Galactic Senate and hereby will be executed; swiftly too. Anakin Skywalker, you are issued a full pardon by this department. The Senate is adjourned."

Kitch had just landed his platform when his comlink beeped. He looked down to see it was the emergency channel. He activated it.

"Yes?"

"Kitch, it's Jessica. You need to get back, and now. Scout's in labor."

"I'm on my way."

Kitch took off at a dead run, reaching his speeder faster than thought possible. He turned it on and took off. In less than five minutes, he was back at the Jedi Temple, and running at full speed to the infirmary. As he run, he noticed how the halls of the great building were filling back up. They were already up to Clone Wars numbers, though now there were more Knights and Masters than children. But older Jedi were sent out on scouting missions to find Force-sensitive children and bring them back.

Kitch could hear Scout screaming before he came anywhere near the infirmary. When he arrived, she was in tears and pushing as hard as she could. He walked over and grabbed her hand, comforting her through the Force.

"Come on, you can do it."

She screamed and then looked at Kitch.

"I don't know why I let you do this to me, but when it's over, I'll kill you Kitch!"

"Just hang in there for a little while longer."

After what seemed like forever, it was over. Kitch smiled as the Medical droid handed Scout the baby boy.

"What are we going to name it?"

"How about Jesse?"

**_The end! Finally, I am finished. So, what did you think? I may write a sequel to it, but I don't know. Depends on how many reviews I get. hint _**


End file.
